Story Ideas
by Supreme-Witch-Selene-Mikaelson
Summary: Story Ideas. I want your guys' help to figure out what to write next or what story that i've already posted on here to continue. Please comment which you'd like.


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Story idea list/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Can you guys help me figure out what to write next? These are my ideas, but if you have a story that i've already posted that you like and want me to continue, please comment that too./span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s2"Title:/spanspan class="m_177682587264816891s1"Imaginary Friends/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Jacquelyn Rose's memory is very spotty and has been for, well, since she can remember. Familiar flashes and feelings like intense deja vu consume her life now that she's moved to the one town that's been 'calling' to her from a young age. Salem, Massachusetts. The home of the witches and one of the worst mistakes in American History. But is it apart of her history? And what of the three strange siblings with the mystifying glowing eyes? Can they answer her questions or will they only add to the list?span class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title: A Gift for the Prince/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s2"**Summary-/spanspan class="m_177682587264816891s1"Prince Matthew Cruz of Dracoña has grown up on stories of an ancient Mermaid Kingdom below the sea just off the coast of Spain. Since he was a boy he'd swim as deep as he could day after day to try and find one but sadly wasn't able to until one day, three months before he is to marry the Duchess of a feuding kingdom a few countries over, he's brought what's believed to be the tiara of the Mermaid Princess Tatiana of the fabled sunken city of Atlantis. At first he thinks it's just his mother trying to keep childhood memories strong before he is to grow up with a new title, until another fisherman brings him the body of a beautiful mermaid class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title-Dying to Know You/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary- After a horrible accident,Kinzy McCline and a group of friends are stranded on a random Hawaiian island with a murderous psychopathic killer. The few locals left on the island call him The Razor Blade Killer. He's said to carve your darkest fears into your body while you're alive before he slits your throat. Kinzy finds comfort and a secret body guard in an unexpected man. Her long time rival,William Parsen. Can he protect her from the killer? Can he keep from falling in love with her,even in the dark time? Will she let her guard down around him,even if it could save her life?/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2"span class="m_177682587264816891s1" /span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title-My Sweet Angel/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Maxis Cole is an angel assigned to watch over Michelle Taylor. He finds himself conflicted when he falls in love with the girl he's known her whole life. When he decides to go to Earth to be with her,his jealous brother Marxim beats him to it. He's already with Michelle,but he's abusive and controlling,trying to change the good inside her heart. Can Maxis save her before it's too late? Can he prove to her that his love his true and Marxim is dangerously using her?span class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title-The Haunted Village Series/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-~Book one:House On Haunted Hill~Everyone that's ever lived in the House On Haunted Hill has moved out,but Candi Ralinds and her boyfriend Scott Nickleson are determind to stay. Can they make it even knowing the terrifying history of it all and the original family?/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-~Book two:Haunted Water~Nancy Colson and her sister Brittany get dared to go to a Halloween party out by Crystal Creek or what the locals call,The Haunted Water. They may live through aspan class="m_177682587264816891s3"the span class="aBn" style="border: none !important; position: static !important; top: -2px; z-index: auto !important; cursor: inherit !important;" data-term="goog_310268106"span class="aQJ" style="position: static !important; top: 2px; z-index: auto !important; border: none !important; cursor: inherit !important;"midnight/span/span swim/span/a,but how long does it take until they see the spirits that've been claimed by the water? Can their collage football team's lead players,the quarterback Michel Bronston,and the wide receiver Carter Martin save them from the spirits?span class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-~Book three:Haunted Hearts~Once upon a time,two high school lovers were put into a coma after a horrible car accident flipped their car four times before throwing them over a bridge and submerging it in 15 feet of water. Can they find each other again? Can they wake up? Will their love be enough to reawaken their tired souls? span class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2"span class="m_177682587264816891s1" /span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:My Bleeding Heart/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary- Riley Cole'sspan class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /spanmother dies and now she has no choice but to live with her creepy Aunt Marly and Uncle Victor. Little did she know that they had a little secret;they are the next vampire aires to the Vampire is the next in line to be Queen of the vampire kingdom and if she doesn't marry soon enough, then her Aunt and Uncle choose the King for ,Riley must race against time and the odds of finding a suitable king this short notice,and pray with all of her undead heart that she finds "the one".span class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:You're on The List/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p1"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-A series of suspicious murders has been appearing around the same time every month...the full ,the once quiet town of Wolf's Manner,New England has no choice but to surrender. Just as soon as the town's folk are about to give in to the death that has surrounded them, a girl moves to town...a descendant of the one and only Abraham Van Helsing. The only problem is now that the monster will stop at nothing until it gets her. Will she let it get her for the sake of her town or will she fight back to save her own life? What happens if the monster suddenly feels compaction and seems to fall for the girl? (note to self- monster is a werewolf and the girl's name is Melina Van Helsing)/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p2" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Blood and Magic/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Alexander Tymoore is tired of looking for a bride to appease his countrymen. After finding the fabled 'Wishing Glass', a mirror much like the Evil Queen's in Snow White, he demands to know who his Queen will be. Vampires and witches do not mix, but after /spanThe Wishing Glass informs Alexander of an Ancient power residing inside his witchy bride, will he change his mind?/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:What My Sister Doesn't Know/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-After graduating top of her class and achieving her dreams of being head nurse at Rose Hall, South Carolina's award winning surgical center, Danika Myers helped put her younger sister through school. Now as she enters her sophomore year of college, Danika's sister Rachel leans on her more than ever as her new guardian after the passing of their mother. But what will happen when a conference with her teachers puts Danika in a difficult position?span class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Sacrifice/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Humans are bred for feeding the vampires that rule the world now shadowed in night. With artificial sunlight, minimal water and food, humans are slowly dying out until the Vampire King suggests a simple plan. Keep the humans alive after feeding, let them heal. It seems simple enough until vampires start taking humans from 'farms' to keep close. But one human girl may be able to make a change after reaching out to the vampire who holds her hostage. The class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Dragon Academy/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Before the original dragon, Prince Vlad Dracula, died in the mortal record books in 1447 he had the plans drawn up for an academy that would take his children of the night and teach them to fight, conquer and rule as he did. This place isn't meant for humans, but what happens when the Dean of the academy under Vlad's appointment decides to open its doors to a select few humans? Will the effects wake our Prince of Darkness to control the situation or will the students behave themselves as they've been trained to in a world not so ready for real bloodsuckers? (Or the human government knows about the academy and sends in a girl dressed as a vampire priestess with guards who're supposed to protect her in order to get information to use to control the vampires until some students and professors realize what's going on and kill her guards, leaving Vlad to awaken and protect her to prove what his message once was.)/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4"span class="m_177682587264816891s1" /span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Self Destruct/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-How can a girl believe so blindly that true love, soulmates, reincarnation and destiny exist but doubt herself so much? Doubt with every passing glance in the mirror that the woman staring back at her was ever meant for that sort of happiness. A woman so broken to the core that she locked herself away in a tomb, never to be found, hoping to sleep through the ages of pain and misery. Her name was Integra De La Vín and something that swirled in the chilled October air in the small town of Rosewood Falls, South Carolina sent a deep shiver through the bones of one specific elderly woman in town. A well known psychic and witch, Madam Marie Jones could feel it as thick as a winter blanket as she stepped out of her front door that morning. It was time to wake the class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Naivespan class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Amara Parker has been fascinated with the paranormal from a very young age but took quickly to a certain species that's been run into the ground repeatedly through sparkling Hollywood blockbusters over the years. That's right, vampires. But Amara never liked the sparkle, she was fascinated by the power, the death that could plague an otherwise seemingly immortal monster that stalked the night, and the hidden allure but she knew all too well that they were nothing but fantasy. Or were they? Was Hollywood trying to warn people of the darkness under the moon while fancying the creatures up to appease the government and their need to keep the creatures a secret? Politicians are bloodsuckers after all, but could it be? Could humans be that naive?/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Let Dead Things Lie/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Dracula isn't the first vampire. After the world accepts vampires and starts building underground bunkers for the sun poisoned bloodsuckers they discover the tomb of an ancient princess who was the first person turned into a vampire. The humans who reject the vampires want to use her as a way to control them but the vampires want to free her, causing a war among the class="m_177682587264816891Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title:Protect The Girl/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Aren't I supposed to be the one drawing everyone's attention as I descend the staircase?" She teases with a soft, playful smirk as her eyes study his transformation. He leans into her ear and breathes through his own signature smirk. "You do every time you enter a room."/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p4" /p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"Title: Marked/span/p  
p class="m_177682587264816891p3"span class="m_177682587264816891s1"**Summary-Ilona Darkwood was born a Marked One. Being 'marked' was rare for the children in the Sanguis Regnum Dei, or Kingdom of Blood as King Malice so rightfully named it. Most Marked Ones were chosen from a group of townsfolk celebrating their 18th Halloween or more by the vampires at the twelfth stroke of span class="aBn" style="border-bottom: 1px dashed #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_310268107"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"midnight/span/span during the town's annual Halloween Masquerade Ball. Ilona was different. Many assumed her special treatment was due to her father's place as the King's right hand, but for his son Prince Cadence, he knew the moment he saw little Ilona that she was to be his. But will Ilona agree? As sharp spoken as she may be, her heart would never lie and as her mother has said time and time again...'You belong with the night.'/span/p  
/div 


End file.
